


Captive

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Prisoner Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: General Hux opened his eyes groggily, wincing from a sting of pain which shot through the shackles around his wrists, an electrifying sensation moving down his spine. His head throbbed with sleeplessness and anxiety as a bright light flickered on somewhere above him. There was the hiss of an opening door and the sound of footsteps. Even before he raised his head, he knew to whom they belonged. The familiar figure of Kylo Ren was silhouetted against the dark hall of prison cells, his masked demeanor betraying nothing as he approached the general.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Captive

General Hux opened his eyes groggily, wincing from a sting of pain which shot through the shackles around his wrists, an electrifying sensation moving down his spine. His head throbbed with sleeplessness and anxiety as a bright light flickered on somewhere above him. There was the hiss of an opening door and the sound of footsteps. Even before he raised his head, he knew to whom they belonged. The familiar figure of Kylo Ren was silhouetted against the dark hall of prison cells, his masked demeanor betraying nothing as he approached the general.

Hux tried to sit still, his jaw clenched in silent defiance, yet by instinct he flinched away as a gloved hand cupped his face and lifted his chin roughly so that his cold blue eyes met those behind the black mask. Without observing it, a droplet of blood trickled down his bruised lip, which the Supreme Leader brushed with his thumb. Hux felt a temptation to curse him, to sink his teeth into him, yet by the instincts of self-preservation he restrained himself.

“I have brought you something, General,” spoke Ren, crouching down beside him. Hux made no reply, watching as he took something small from an inner pocket of his tunic, hiding it in his hand. “Open your mouth”

Hux hesitated but felt that he had little choice as the strong hands reached out for him. He felt a sweetness slowly melting upon his tongue.

“W-what is it?” he said hoarsely.

“Encouragement,” Ren rose to his feet.

“For what?” Hux looked up at him.

“For sincerity, for unabashed honesty,” the man removed his mask, revealing what Hux took to be a gloating sneer. Certainly it did not surprise him to see Ren enjoying his subjugation, it took all that he had to maintain the semblance of calm.

“I have confessed, I am the spy -- is that not enough?” the general tried to rise but felt an invisible weight dragging him down. Ren lowered his arm as Hux felt his back slam against the wall.

“No, it is not. I have been far too lenient with one guilty of treason,” he pressed his foot down upon Hux’s hand, hearing a stifled sound of pain as Hux’s features contorted. Ren saw a glimmer of fear in the man’s eyes as unseen hands grasped him about the throat, only they did not exert their pressure upon it. His gaze wandered along the white skin of the other’s neck while Hux strained to keep his insolent regard upon the Supreme Leader.

“Given the elaborate forms of torture at my disposal, none appeal to me as much as leaving you here to await me, day after day, dwelling upon your unknown fate”

“I know my fate,” hissed Hux.

“Is that so,” a smirk crossed his lips. “Tell me then, what is it that you presume to know?”

“You will kill me, in the end – after you grow tired of _this_ ,” Hux pronounced.

“I will never grow tired of you General, not while I can keep you at my mercy,” he reached down, running his hand through Hux’s hair as if he were petting a dog. The general grit his teeth, averting his gaze, for the touch was not without a cloying gentleness at which his spirit bristled. It were these strange intimacies which seemed to unsettle him most, hardly knowing how to manage his reaction.

“Why does this matter to you?” said Hux as he tried to draw away but found that he could not. “I am nothing now, I cannot stand in your way – you have made a mockery of me, defaced all that I have worked for – do you really think you can punish me further by leaving me to rot here?” he made himself believe that an indifference had settled upon his heart, no longer caring whether he lived or died – imagining little to dread or hope for in either end of infinity.

“They are all watching, right up to this moment,” Ren’s eyes flashed to a camera in the ceiling through which the cell was monitored. The lights flickered, a momentary darkness spreading over the room in which Hux though he saw the image of himself being shot – it was not the prison cell but a room he recognized all too well. He saw Pryde standing over him like an apparition, his face morphing into that of Ren, and then into his own face – moving and stretching like liquefying clay until it hurt to look at it. He recognized the countenance of a woman, the scavenger, and felt here distress – then, her gratitude. These muddled feelings unnerved him and he longed to depart from the state of consciousness which he imagined to be madness. 

“We are alone,” the lights flickered on and Hux’s vision strained to adjust, as if awakening from a heavy stupor. It was Ren’s voice that he had heard, his head continuing to throb more painfully than before.

Hux did not understand what to make of this remark, wondering if it was a warning of greater brutality to come as the red light of the camera grew dim.

“I do not wish to hurt you,” at the sound of the other’s voice, Hux felt the irons by which his limbs were bound unclasp themselves.

“What did you give me?” Hux asked, wishing to take advantage of whatever momentary weakness had crossed the man’s conscience.

“Let me help you,” Ren did not answer his question, instead he knelt down again and pulled the general’s body into his lap as he leaned against the wall. Hux clung to him like a child, hiding his face in the crook of Kylo’s neck, his hands resting upon the man’s chest. Ren put his arms around him, feeling the general’s breath against his skin, the trembling of his frame. Then, he pressed his lips against those of his prisoner, sensing how they opened for him, encouraged him with their gentle movement. It reassured Ren that Hux did not struggle, only his gaze appeared troubled, scared even.

“W-what is happening to me?” spoke Hux as unwonted tears welled in his eyes.

“You are being true to your desires Armitage,” Kylo ventured to speak his name.

“M-my desires?” Ren felt the man’s hands curl in something like fear.

“I will not hurt you,” Ren repeated. “Yes, your desires. You will be comforted, you will be soothed, held, savored,” he whispered into his ear. “I will keep you safe, we will be far from here – soon General Hux will be killed, but you – you will be mine”

“I do not want to be yours,” he realized then that these were the confessions which would be taken from him against his will, which his body had already betrayed as Hux yielded to the man’s touch, the warmth of his body, the tenderness of his lips.

“You would rather die, Armitage?”

“Yes,” he breathed, arching his neck away from the hands which caressed it.

“It is a pity,” Ren said somberly, “I must wonder how that could be true,” his touch moved lower along Hux’s thighs.

“Why are you doing this,” strained Hux, his face burning.

“You let me hold you, like this, and yet you would rather die than accept my help?” there was a self-assurance in the man’s voice which stirred wrath in the general, if only he could tear himself away from the confused thoughts and desires which clouded his mind.

“I do not trust you, I do not understand you,” murmured Hux, still clinging to Ren’s body.

“I will not leave you here,” said Ren, running his hand along the other’s back. “You must trust me – you must Hux,” he looked into his eyes again, almost pleadingly. “Do you think that I am lying, that I am deceiving you?” Ren kissed his forehead, his cheek, his lips – smiling at him as sorrow lingered in his eyes.

“N-no,” reluctantly, Hux placed a hand over the man’s cheek, watching him closely like one entranced.

“Will you do as I say then?” asked Ren.

“Yes,” the syllable was spoken as if by a voice not fully his own. It was forced from him by a will stronger than that which fought in defiance to the strange spell which Ren had cast over him. And yet he would not take it back. The room around Hux seemed to grow blurred, everything except Ren’s figure sublimating into mist while fragments of it distorted like a broken image on a screen. Hux focused upon him, holding him tightly as if afraid to let go. A nauseating feeling stirred in his stomach, and when at last he opened his eyes, he found himself lying on the floor of a ship next to the body of Ren. He forced himself to sit up, feeling an agonizing pain in his chest. His uniform was singed but the skin beneath it showed no signs of damage. Then he turned to Ren, leaning close to him to check for signs of breathing.

Suddenly, the man’s eyes opened, startling Hux. He reached for his weapon, when he felt the other’s hand grab him roughly by the collar and pull him into his arms, clasping him tightly. Armitage became aware of an uncanny connection between his own thoughts and those of the Supreme Leader, experiencing the intensity of Ren’s emotions -- a flood of relief, of untold happiness, of love. He did not try to fight it, allowing himself to sink into the warmth of affection which found release in the confused moment when Hux realized that together they had crossed the valley of death.


End file.
